


At Last

by Remeny



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remeny/pseuds/Remeny
Summary: Just wait n see my pretties. *Laughs maniacally* Enjoy the twist.This is my one and only one shot. (So far) I have too many descriptions in my head and they always become lengthy. I like to paint pictures with words.For those of you that subscribe, I love that you got a notification that said "Remény has posted At Last" hehehe





	

p>It was the kiss and subsequent bitch slap heard ‘round the world. Oh ok maybe not the WHOLE world but around the Rupaul’s Drag Race world. Tumblr, Reddit, Insta and Twitter were alive with replays and analysis of the blow-by-blow account including some hilarious slow mo slap videos that showed the recipient’s face rippling with the force of it.

—Earlier—  
“Ok babe. I gotta head to the red carpet to interview some bitches. You stay here and get more beautiful every second, I can’t fucking wait for the internet to break with your fucking sickening outfit for the crowning.”  
“I can’t believe my year is up!! I’m a has-been! waahhh!” Violet said, mock crying dramatically and then giggling madly. “Get going Miss Merwench!” She said, smacking Adore’s ass and going back to meticulously putting on her makeup.  
“Olive Juice!” Adore said with a toothy grin.  
“Olive Juice!” Violet said, landing a light perfuntory kiss straight on Adore’s lips before going back to focusing on her eyeliner, wiping off the smudge of Adore’s dark lipstick of her lips.  
Adore’s smile faltered for a moment and her eyes clouded over, “You ok babe?”  
Violet sighed. “Yeah I’m fine. You know me, I stress about the details and the chip in my prosthetic crown is stressing me out. I hope it can be buffed out in time.”  
Adore draped an arm over the slender queen’s shoulders. “Hunny, it is going to go great and everyone will be gagging so hard on your elaganzaaaah!” Adore stretched out the last sylable as long as possible.  
Violet laughed and linked her fingers with Adore’s. “Thank you baby, you always know what to say to make me feel better!” Adore leant over and gave Violet another quick peck on the lips before she sauntered away yelling “Olive juice!” right before leaving the room which caused Violet and several other queens to let out peals of laughter in Adore’s wake.  
Violet turned back to her mirror and started to make the outline of her trademark lip while softly humming.  
Adore and Violet had been dating for 9 months now, it happened almost by accident and what started with a night of drunken sex had ended up as a loving, stable relationship. Something Vi had never really had and something Adore desperately needed after her last boyfriend who...  
“How ya doing sweetie?” Fame said, breaking Violet out of her thoughts.  
“I’m good, you look gorg!” she said and Fame did a little spin in her burgandy vintage gown with a punging neckline that showed off her gorgeous floral chest tattoos, the skirt billowed out around her and she had a dorky grin on her face, as usual. Violet folded over with giggles, making Fame stop mid-spin.  
“What?”  
“You only…have..wha…one eyebrow on!” Violet sputtered out in between load sealbarks of laugher and lightly covering her mouth to muffle the sound as queens started to look curiously towards their corner.  
“Oopsie!” Fame said and jogged back to her makeup station.  
Violet turned her attention back to her lips which, thankfully they hadn’t smudged when she put her hand over them. She went over them with her favourite matte red lipstick that Adore had bought her on their recent BOTS stop in France and put on her big shiny earrings. She put one more layer of hairspray on her curls. She walked across the room to catcalls from some of the other queens and took a spin in front of the 3 way mirror, looking over her shoulder and straightening this and fiddling with that and she was ready.  
Ok let the madness ensue!  
A backstage crew member held out an arm which she linked hers into and off they went.  
The red carpet was mayhem. They put her in between Dax, one of her drag Moms and Alaska, who was looking so pretty in her brown dress. Violet smiled because she knew that underneath that gorgeous dress, 'Lasky was probably wearing fucking running shoes! Smart bitch!  
Vi was just in the middle of Trixie asking her who she wanted to win when a black blurr of a man in a suit crossed her side vision, she hadn’t been able to even look when there were lips on hers in a hungry kiss that took her breath away.  
What the hell?  
She slapped who ever it was. He turned and ran but not before Violet saw who it was.  
Santino Fucking Rice!  
Violet turned in his direction in time to see a very red faced and pissed off Adore following him. Violet kicked off her shoes and hiked up her dress and scurried behind the other queens and out the door. 2 men with the word 'security’ stamped on their shirts where running to catch up with Adore.  
“FUCK!!!” Adore screamed into the night sky.  
By the time Violet had caught up to Adore, she was out of breath and had to lean against Adore for a moment.  
“You ok?” Adore said, pulling Violet into a hug.  
“Yeah.” Violet said breathily, “running in a corset is…um…difficult. You ok?”  
“Yeah, he got away though. Do you know who that was? What happened?”  
“It was Santino Rice and I don’t know, he was just there kissing me all of a sudden!! I’m sorry!” Violet said, secretly freaking out that Adore would think she instigated it because of her dumb bad flirting on the show with him.  
“Honey you didn’t do anything! I just don’t know what would possess him to do that!! I mean who wouldn’t want to kiss you but Jesus! Everyone knows we are dating!” Adore said, secretly hoping that Santino wasn’t a better kisser than she was.  
The rest of the night happened as planned, no more surprise lip smacking! Adore was right, everyone was gagged over her look but she couldn’t help but wonder if this freakish event overshadowed her last night as reigning queen.

A few days later after a few glorious days on vacation in LA, Violet was waiting backstage for Adore to finish her set when she thought she saw something move in the shadows. Violet cringed away until she was in the corner of the little hallway and seriously considering just running on stage.  
“Calm the fuck down” she thought to herself. This old theatre was creepy and it didn’t help that she and Adore were swapping ghost stories into the wee hours of the morning today. Violet could have left and went to the dressing room where there were other people but she resolutely went back to watching Adore rock out on stage, she was almost done anyway and they always waited for each other’s performances to finish to go backstage together and she wasn’t gonna let some dumb ghost to change that tradition. “Less than a minute left” Violet thought, trying her hardest not to give in to running away from the feeling of being watched.  
Just as the last verse was being sung and the crowd was going batshit crazy, a man stepped out, his shape was silohuetted against the bright stage lights behind him and he was coming for her. Violet was too terrified by this spectre to run, she was cemented to the floor from fright.  
Her body was slammed into the wall behind her as she was kissed by a ghost or a person or whatever.  
He was ripped off her and thrown onto the ground by Adore. Violet was feeling shaken at this attack and slid down the wall. She looked over to see what crazed fan had snuck back to kiss her.  
Santino Fucking Rice!?  
Who was currently being separated by 4 burly security guards from Adore’s flailing fists. Adore noticed Violet was on the floor and came to help her up.  
“OK!” Michelle’s voice cut through the pandemonium. “Santino get your ass over here and come explain what the fuck is going on! If you run, I WILL call the police. I’m not saying I still won’t. Adore and Violet, follow me.” Michelle said, beconing everyone through the door. She seemed to stop to consider something and then turned to a security guard, “Chase can you come too?” The stocky guy followed like a puppy, quickly staying between Santino and Adore.  
They went into a staff lunchroom and Santino plunked down in one of the 4 chairs, Michelle reluctantly sat beside him, looking at him with extreme distain. Adore and Violet sat on the other side of the small table. Chase settled himself on a stool by the door with his arms crossed in a way that clearly said don’t-fuck-with-me.  
Santino had put his head in his hands, his red face barely visible.  
“What the hell is going on Santino?” Michelle barked.  
They waited for a minute or two, the tension growing in the room.  
“SANTINO!” Michelle said shaking him a little.  
“Can I talk to Adore and Violet alone?” Santino croaked out.  
“WHAT??” Michelle demanded.  
Violet reached over and patted Michelle’s arm. “It’s ok Michelle, You and Chase wait in the hall. If we need you, we will call you and if he tries to get away, we’ll just call the police.” Violet glared at Santino for a minute with a steely, loatheing glint in her eye.  
Once they conviced the other two to leave, Santino was still bent over and across from him, Adore and Violet were sitting so close together that Violet could feel Adore’s warm breath on her shoulder.  
“What is this about Santino?” Violet said, sounding over it.  
“Don’t try and cover up your misdeeds Violet.” Santino spat.  
“WHAT?” Adore said, looking hurt.  
“TELL THE FUCKING TRUTH SHITBAG!!” Violet said, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table. Adore wouldn’t look at her.  
“Ok! OK! This is going to sound crazy but it’s the…uh…truth.” Santino said with a gravely voice. “I was hired to walk up to you and kiss you in public in front of the paparazzi and I only did it because I’m broke but you are a good guy and a good kisser by the way. I’m so sorry!!”  
“Who hired you?” Violet and Adore said at the same time.  
“I don’t know! They contacted me via email and then texts from a burner phone they sent me.” He said.  
“And this time? She was in the wings of the fucking stage, no paparazzi back there asshole!” Adore spat, still averting her eyes from both of them.  
“I got another message of where you would be and that I should kiss Violet as you were ending your set. This person has something on me and it would be bad if it got out. Plus they offered to pay me double. Again I’m so sorry!! IT won’t happen again, I can’t keep doing this! I’m so sorry!!”  
Everything was silent for a moment, all of them planning what their next move would be.  
“You can go but if you EVER come near me, I will fucking call the cops and you and whoever this person is can talk to them.” Violet said.  
“Ok I’ll talk to you later….er sorry force of habit, I say that to everyone! Bye!” He said and turned away from Adore’s shocked face and opened the door, Violet nodded at Chase who lead Santino roughly out by the arm. Adore was sitting there, looking blankly down at her hands.

Once Santino was outside, he let out a big breath, he started walking and pulled out his burner phone.  
“Hey boss, Yeah I did what you asked me to. Yeah Adore looked pissed. I gave them a fake story about being hired by someone who knows all my dark secrets and is blackmailing me blah blah blah. Hopefully they split up like you want because they are gonna call the cops on me if I’m ever near Violet again so I hope it worked or you’ll have to find someone else. Why do you want them to break up?”  
“That’s none of your business Santino, I’ve already told you that!” Katya snapped. “I just hope you did what you were intended to do and break them up!”  
“I hope so” Santino said then mumbled “If the world could see their Miss Congeniality now.”  
“Shut up or I’ll forget to pay you!” Katya said harshly.  
“Ok ok!! I gotta go, call me if you need…uh…me to do anything.” Santino said.

Katya grinned at herself triumphantly in the mirror, glad to be the only one left in the green room. She punched a number into the burner phone she used for “unsavory” behaviour.  
“Hey boss,” she said, “Santino the fuck up says that he might have put a chink in Viadore’s armor. You have to send me money so I can pay him. He still doesn’t know that I didn’t hire him. But I think we’re both gonna get what we want.”  
“Good because Adore belongs to me.” Bianca said darkly, “and hopefully Violet will fall into your arms when Adore comes back to me. Perfect!”  
“Definately! I have to go to a meet and greet but I hope our paths cross soon again.” Katya said.  
“Bye bitch!” Bianca said and cackled.  
Katya turned off her phone and burried it deep into her makeup bag and turned to leave.  
Almost as if on cue, Violet walked into the room looking upset and flopping down onto the worn brown leather sofa.  
“Hey! Hey! What’s wrong?” Katya said, pulling Violet into a hug and smiling into her dark hair.  
At last.


End file.
